


Sweet Chocolate

by ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: With Valentine's Day coming up, Ann decides to wear her heart on her sleeve and confess her love to Ryuji. But how will Ryuji take her confession?





	Sweet Chocolate

Ann Takamaki was at her table, scribbling at her desk, angrily crumpling up paper and tossing it aside. 

Ryuji-chan, I… "Ugh, no!!” She crumpled up the paper and threw it aside.

Sakamoto-kun, I've been wanting to write this for... “We're closer than that!” She tossed that one aside. “Why is this so hard!?” she growled.

Hey! Moron! I really love the way you talk and how honest you are, and like I really feel like a real person with you and not just a pretty face with big boobs and I'm really sorry I said you're an idiot and why are you always so mean to Morgana… "Uuggghhh! Get a hold of yourself, this is just a letter!” She pulled at her twin tails.

Friend! “How do I start a letter!?” she groaned.

Hey u sexy blonde zio boy will you take me on a trip with your Captain Kidd ;) ;)? She tore that one to pieces.

“I can't believe myself. It's just Ryuji! He probably wouldn't know one kanji from the next…” she muttered to herself. “The blind idiot, why won't he do this for me, why do I have to do it?!” she lamented. “Why can't I fall for someone normal? Like...like...I don't know! Anyone normal! But, I don’t like normal…”

Ryuji pleeeease ask me out because I love you even if I can only say nasty things to you because we've known each other forever and why is this so harrrrrd stupid Ryuji please let's go on a date I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT

Ann slammed her head on the desk, screaming. Valentine’s Day was always so stressful. She wanted to give Ryuji her own homemade chocolate and tell him how she felt, but she always chickened out. Her phone started buzzing. Shiho was calling. She hit speaker, her cheek against the table.

“Hey Ann-Chan, what’re you up to?”

“Torturing myself, what’s up with you?”

“That time of year already, huh?”

“Uuugh, yeah…”

“Do you need help baking? I can home over…”

“I dunno, Shiho...do you think I can do it this year?

“Yeah..! Well, maybe. You’ve changed a lot… ...In a good way!”  
“I guess so...Maybe...maybe I can tell him how I really feel..”

“I know you’d make him happy. Just say it already! You know he’ll like you back!”

Ann kicked her legs in frustration. “But what if he doesn’tttttt?” she whined. “What if he sees me as only a friend? I can’t handle that rejection!”

“Have you ever heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy, Ann-chan? It’s the idea that if you think that the worst possible outcome is gonna happen, it’ll most likely happen. You have to think of the best outcome! Think that when you hand over the chocolate, and you give him that letter, he’ll give you the words you want to hear!” 

Ann’s eyes widened, her cheek still pressing against the desk. “Is it really that easy…?” she asked.

“Yeah! You just have to believe! I learned that in therapy.”

“Shiho…”

“So do your best with the letter! And let me know when you’re making the chocolate! I’ll help!” even though Ann could only hear Shiho’s voice, she could tell Shiho was beaming.

“...Thanks, Shiho. You’re seriously the best.”

“Always, Ann-Chan.” and with that, she hung up.

That was the boost that Ann needed. She pushed her face off the desk, getting a piece of paper, writing feverishly. “Yes! Yes….yes!!!” Ann yelled excitedly. This was it. Ryuji was gonna understand how she felt. It was gonna happen! Everything will be perfect, and she has nothing to worry about!

She folded up the piece of paper, grabbing the envelope. She put the paper in the envelope, licking the seal. She wrote “RYUJI” on the front, with a heart on the back. This is gonna be perfect! He’s gonna love it! She thought.

Afterwards, she fell onto the couch, turning on the TV. She was absentmindedly was watching the news, another mindless talking head debate about stealing hearts. What a joke, she sighed.

This last year and been possibly the most eventful year of her life. Between all its ups and downs, things worked out for the best. I’ve become a better girl!, she thought. Ann kicked her feet against the couch. “Stupid Ryuji!” she pouted. “I’m Ann Windsor of British Royalty! The opinion of peasants shouldn’t concern me!” she giggled. Ann Windsor...how stupid. But it was Ryuji’s idea.

She threw her head back, staring at the ceiling. Maybe this year really was gonna be it, she thought. The year she could rest in his strong arms. She could wrap her arms around his neck and envelop him in a warm embrace. She could rest her head against his chest, listening to his athletic heart beat...she smiled, turning over to rest. “Ahhh, Ryuji…” she closed her eyes, a gentle blush radiating from her cheeks. 

Hours later, she woke up, her twintails pressed against her face. She yawned, looking at her phone. Ugh, that time already? She sat up on the couch, stretching. She put her hands on her lower back, pushing her chest out with effort. “Mmmrrrgh!” she grunted, until she heard a bone crack. She then hunched over, rubbing her eye. “Have a nice nap?” a voice asked her. She tensed up, turning around. It was Shiho, already in a baking apron. 

“Wow, you didn’t even wait for my call.”

“And let you stumble? No way! No more second guessing yourself, Ann-chan!”

Ann rubbed her eye, still half awake. “T-thanks. Do you have all the ingredients?”

Shiho eagerly nodded. “Got ‘em all!” 

“Coca Butter!”

Shiho called out the ingredient like it was a special attack, grabbing the block of coca butter from behind her and slammed it on the table. 

“Icing Sugar!”

She dropped the bag down, the sugar shaking from the impact. 

“Milk Powder!” 

She slammed down the container with vigor.

“Unsweetned Coca Powder!” 

She tossed down the bag, putting her hands on her hips.

“And a metal tray! I got shapes that are extra cute!” 

Shiho smacked the tray down, making it hit with a loud CLANG! “Let’s get started! We’re gonna make the best chocolate Ryuji will ever have!” She nodded her head. Ann was stunned. She’s more excited about this than I am…, she thought.

Ann stretched again, putting on an apron and washing her hands. She went under the counter and put out a sieve. “We need a sieve, right?”

Shiho nodded confidently. “Right! Okay, um...put the icing sugar and coca powder in the sieve to make sure it’s not chunky!” Ann listened to Shiho, putting them together in the sieve. Ann dug her fingers into the mixed powder, taking clods of sugar and cocoa powder and digging it through the sieve into a bowl. No chunky mixtures for Ryuji! Shiho blended the powdered milk, making sure it was a fine powder.

“Okay, now put the Coca butter into a saucepan, and melt it!” Ann turned on the burner in the stove, putting the pan over the burner, tossing the coca butter into the saucepan. Ann was watching it melt. Since when was cooking so much fun?, she thought. While Ann was staring into the pan, Shiho came charging with the blender. “Outta the way!” Shiho mock yelled, pouring the powdered milk into the pan. 

“Now mix! Get a stirring spoon so it spreads!” Ann turned around, scrambling for a stirring spoon. She found one in the drawer and started stirring. “I’m glad your live-in loves to cook.” Ann wiped the sweat off her brow. 

“Speaking of, where is Tobe-san?”

“He’s taking a break to visit his family.”

“Really? I never knew that he had relatives of his own. You learn something new every day, I suppose.” Shiho chuckled to herself.

 

Ann kept stirring the saucepan. “He’s got three little nephews, and they love me. Although they liked tugging on my hair too much…” Ann winced at the memory, fluffing her twin tails. She was never gonna play babysitter ever again.

“It’s hard not to love you, Ann-chan.”

“Aww, Shiho…!” her words left a warm glow on her face. 

Shiho blushed and turned away. “Y-you okay? Ann asked.

“F-fine!!” Shiho fanned herself. “Could you check and see if everything has dissolved into a mixture already?” 

Ann peered into the pan, scooping up the mixture with a spoon. “Looks good to me!” 

Shiho broke out the pan mold, full of stars, hearts, and kitty cats. “Now it’s time to pour! Give it one more good stir, and our chocolates will be ready to mold!” she beamed. Ann roughly and eagerly stirred, and then turned off the heat, picking up the pan. She tilted the pan towards the mold Shiho was holding on to, filling every empty hole with chocolate.

Shiho gave a sharp inhale. “It smells so good! We are such great cooks.” 

“Ryuji won’t be able to resist this!” Ann drooled, trying her best not to pick one. She wiggled her fingers, reaching towards the pan. 

“No, Ann-chan! They’re way too hot! We need to wait for them to cool first! 

“And Ryuji would notice if one of them was missing…” Ann recoiled. 

Shiho mockingly put her fist on her chin. “Would he really, though?”

The two shared a laugh, falling on the couch. As they waited for the chocolates to cool, Ann turned on the TV, tuned to a sappy romantic comedy. Shiho sat on the couch next to Ann, leaning her head on Ann’s shoulder.

“I really hope this works out, Ann-chan. You’ve fought so hard this last year…”

“Me?! What about you? You’ve, uh…”

Shiho nodded. “It’s okay. You can say it.” 

Ann gulped. Even she was uncomfortable saying it out loud. “You...you um..you tried to take your own life...last year..and willed yourself to walk again! You’ve been fighting so hard...just to live…”

“It’s because you were fighting! You make Kamoshida confess to his crimes, all for my sake. You gave me the will to keep going. I wanted to see you again, just to thank you.”

“Shiho…” She didn’t deserve such a great friend. She was so strong, amazing,inspirational! Ann tried to look ahead at the show that was on, but she felt it. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. Fight it!, she thought.

“And I know I helped you get stronger. But I wanna keep helping. I want you to be happy! You deserve to be happy!” Shiho beamed, her fists close to her chest. But her smile faded as she saw her best friend start to cry. Ann put her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from crying. “St-stop…!” 

Shiho wrapped her arms around Ann, holding her close. “I wanna repay you for what you’ve done for me. No amount of words can express my gratitude.” Ann started crying on Shiho’s shoulder. 

“...I don’t deserve you as a friend. You’re perfect.” Ann sniffled.

Shiho gently rubbed her back, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. 

“A-are you coming down with something? Your face feels pretty warm…”

Shiho jumped back. “I-I’m okay! I think I need to use the bathroom…” she ran off into the bathroom. 

Ann wiped her eyes, a smile on her face. Shiho was such a weirdo. But she wouldn’t be Shiho without being a weirdo.

The next day, Ann was nervously walking to class. Her heart was pounding so hard. Valentine’s Day. She looked into her bag, seeing the letter and the chocolates she made for Ryuji. As if they’d run away, she thought. She made her way to class 3-A. The class was mostly empty, with the exception of her fellow classmate Mishima, who was busy writing in his notebook. 

“Hey, Mishima!” Ann called him, making him jolt from his seat. 

“Y-yeah!?” he perked up.

“Have you seen Ryuji today?”

“....Oh. Yeah, we took the train in together. He’s around Shujin somewhere.” Mishima slumped back into his seat.

Ann nodded, thanking Mishima. She just sat at her desk, her legs wiggling from nervousness. She wanted to give him the chocolates right then and there. But she didn’t want to be interrupted by any kind of alarm, or bell. She needed his attention. This was too important to be interrupted. And as she thought that, the bell rang, her class filling out. Class went on like normal, but Ann couldn’t focus. She was feeling nervous, like she just needed to run out of class. She took out her phone, hiding it under the desk. 

> Ann: Shiho, I can’t do this. I’m too scared!

> Shiho: Relax! You know he cares about you. You can do it! I know you can! I believe in you!

> Ann: I’m worried, though. What if he says no?

> Shiho: Remember yesterday? You gotta think positive, or else the outcome you’re dreading will happen. 

> Ann: You’re right, you’re right. Ryuji will love these! And he’ll love my confession! 

> Shiho: That’s the spirit! Now go get ‘em!

> Ann: After class, though. 

> Shiho: Yeah, after class!

Ann put her phone away and let out a sigh. She looked over to the other side of the room. Nobody was paying attention to what was going on in class. They were all too busy putting their hearts on their sleeve. This day was always so nerve wracking for lovelorn teenagers. 

Ann absentmindedly twirled her pencil, staring at the clock, until finally, finally the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Ann sprang out of her seat, forgetting her bag in the process. She turned back and grabbed it, rushing out of class. 

She moved as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs, right next to the entrance to the rooftop. Ann sharply inhaled, and then slowly exhaled. There’s no turning back now…, she thought to herself as she put her hand to the door, moving ahead, gravity making her push the door forward. 

Ryuji was there, sitting outside on the chair, his feet up on the desk. He was so confident, so in charge of himself, she thought. He was talking to Ren, who was politely sitting across from him. Her heart started to race. She cleared her throat, her nerves drying it up almost instantly. Ryuji looked up, kicking his feet off of the desk to stand up to meet Ann. “Hey Ann, what’s up?” 

“I, uh…” she cleared her dry throat again “I want you to have this…” She pulled the box of chocolates and the letter, pushing her arms out as far as they could go. 

Ryuji took the box from her, putting the letter in his back pocket. Her arms swayed from side to side, beginning to sweat nervously. He opened the box and picked out a kitty cat chocolate. He took a bite, closing the box. “...Cool, thanks.”

‘Cool, thanks’?! She couldn’t believe it...Ann’s eyes started to well up. “I-I have to go…!!” She turned around and ran away, slamming the door behind her. Ryuji sat back down, confused at what just happened. “Huh, weird.” Ryuji looked back at Ren, who looked equally as confused. 

“So yeah, I never get any real Valentine’s. Only stupid friend chocolate. I dunno what it is, but girls are just so hard to figure out. I really don’t know how you do it, man. All those confessions, you sure are a lucky guy.”

“What about Ann?” Ren asked.

“What about her?” Ryuji opened the box, eating another chocolate, the treat being heart shaped this time.

“Didn’t she just confess to you?”

“Hell no, man! I’ve resigned myself to my fate with her.”

“What do you mean?” 

Ryuji looked away, rubbing under his nose. “She’s too good with be with a guy like me. Let’s face it, my damn reputation is ruined because of what happened last year. Everybody just sees me as a delinquent, still! It pisses me off! And Ann is so beautiful and trusting, and kind…she’s got a ton of friends outside of us. Me, being her boyfriend, would only drag her down. There’s no goddamn way we could ever date. Impossible. I wouldn’t wanna do that to her anyway.” 

“What if she’s the one who likes you?”

“Me? No...no way! She’s way out of my league!”

Ren snickered. “You should probably read the letter she gave you.”

Ryuji dug the letter out of his back pocket. He unfolded the letter, eating another piece of chocolate.

 

Ryuji...

I’ve been wanting to say this for a long time, but I don’t have the courage to say these words out loud. So I needed to write this.

I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I love the way you talk. I love how honest you are. I love how you don’t compromise. I love how your sense of humor never fails to make me laugh. I love you don’t care that I call you an idiot. I love when you get excited and yell. I love how you treat me like I’m a real person. I love how you look beyond my pretty face and big boobs. I love how I can be real with you. I love how I can be myself with you.

I’ve tried to deny it, out of fear of ruining our friendship. But I can’t deny it any longer. I’m in love with you, Ryuji, and I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to hold me and never let go. I want to be yours forever. 

My heart is too fragile. I’m a wreck thinking about how you will take this. Please say yes. Please let me know you feel the same way too. 

Love,

Ann <3 

Ryuji put the letter down, things finally connecting with him. When she said she wanted to go on a date with him. She wasn’t kidding! When she wore that bikini after telling him she hated wearing bikinis. When she laughed every time he would say a joke. When she cried after thinking he was dead. “Oh god…!” 

Ren looked up at him. “You never knew?”

“No! ...God, I’m such an effin’ moron..”

“You should probably-”

“Yeah, I should! I’ll see ya later, man.” Ryuji put the letter in his back pocket and put the box of chocolates under his arm, but not before eating another one. These are really good, Ryuji thought. 

Ryuji walked down the stairs as quick as possible, zipping by as many people as he could. He had to find her. There’s no way he can let her go now. He’s already hurt her once today without even realizing it. He made his way through the courtyard, down the stairs, and into the train station, his leg starting to throb from the pain. He was told not to overwork his leg, but this point, he could care less what any doctor said. He would take the pain to reach her.

Ryuji looked around for any sign of her. Twin tails, red leggings, anything! He took a few steps forward, hoping for something on the other side of the tiled pillars. He saw her, chin to her knees, crying. She looked absolutely destroyed. Ryuji hobbled his way to her hiding spot. He touched her head, making her look up, makeup running down her tear stained cheeks. “Hey.” Ryuji said, looking pretty solemn, like he was already morning his relationship with her.

“What?!” Ann glared at him, shaking his hand off. “Are you just here to take pity on me?!” She sobbed. 

“N-no…” he looked away, hands in his pockets. 

“Then what? Are you here to laugh at me!?”

“No…! I just wanted to say that I’m a goddamn idiot. I’m the stupidest damn person in the world.”

Ann untensed her shoulders, looking up at him.

“I always thought you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me, since...I don’t fit in with your fashion crowd. I’d just make you look bad. ...You deserve better than me, anyway.”

Ann stood up. “Ryuji…”

“You’ve always been amazing. You’re so beautiful, and so nice…” his face flushed. “And I’d just drag you down...”

“Ryuji, you moron!” She yelled. His eyes widened, making eye contact with her. 

“I don’t care what everyone else thinks! I don’t want anyone else! I only want you!” 

“What the hell..?” Ryuji blinked. This was real. She really said that out loud. Ann wiped her face with her wrist.“You matter the most to me in life. Everyone else, is secondary. If people think less of me for dating you, then they weren’t worth my time to begin with.” 

“Ann...I’m sorry. Do you wanna give this a try…?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted!”

Ryuji hugged her tight. Ann was sniffling, a smile on her face. She pressed herself against him. It was even better than she could have imagined.“Happy Valentine’s Day.”, Ryuji smirked, his hand on her lower back. Ann pushed away from him for a moment to punch him in the stomach. 

“That’s for making me cry!! And you’re treating me to crepes today!” Ryuji winced, but he deserved that. 

“Double cream, right?” 

Ann nodded, beaming.


End file.
